


Gorilla

by ohlookshiney



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, First RPF, Im bad a this, Singing, single jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookshiney/pseuds/ohlookshiney





	Gorilla

“Holy shit, that Saturday Night Special was awesome!” Y/n raves as Emma pulls the car away from the convention center and heads towards the hotel.

“Rich was looking good, like always,” I respond from the backseat.

“Don’t forget…” Emma begins.

“Robbie,” we all say in unison.

“We know, dude, that man is your kink,” Y/n continues, rolling down her window.

“And Jensen is yours,” Emma replies.

“And Tahmoh, and Adam Fergus, and Sebastian, and Ty,” I add, naming off several other cast members.

“Ok shut up, Kirsten. The cast is hot, alright?” Y/n defends, cheeks semi-rosy as she turns the radio up. “Oh, shit,” she murmurs as a song comes on.

“You know you want to sing it, Y/n,” Emma smirks at her.

“Ugh,” she groans before beginning to sing along. “Ooh I got a body full of liquor, with a cocaine kicker, and I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall, so lay it down, lay it down.”

“She just can’t help herself, can she?” I inquire with a chuckle.

“Nope,” Emma replies, popping the ‘p’.

“You got your legs up in the sky, with the devil in your eyes, let me hear you say you want it all, say it now, say it now.” Y/n continues singing to the night and waving her hand out of her open window before turning to us and smiling, “I’m a sucker for Bruno, ok?”

I laugh and Emma shakes her head. “We know.”

“Look what you're doing, look what you've done, but in this jungle you can't run, 'cause what I got for you, I promise it's a killer. You'll be banging on my chest, bang bang, gorilla,” Y/n sings along, banging her chest along to the music, “Ooh, yeah, you and me baby making love like gorillas.”

So into the song, Y/n doesn’t notice the black SUV next to us at the stop light.

“Yeah, I got a fistful of your hair, but, you don't look like you're scared, you just smile and tell me, ‘Daddy, it's yours,’ 'cause you know how I like it, you's a dirty little lover,” a deeper voice sings from the next car.

Y/n’s head snaps to look out the window, immediate bitch face on for the intruder interrupting her song.

“Oh, shit,” she mumbles, turning to face me in the backseat, face pale and eyes wide.

“What?” I ask, leaning forward to look out the window. “Oh, shit!”

“Fuck! Kirsten, Emma, oh my God, what do I do?” Y/n panics.

“Keep singing it,” Emma suggests, shrugging her shoulders with a smile.

“Real helpful, asshole,” Y/n bites out as the music and Jensen’s serenade continues, “Yeah, I’ll just sing to Jensen fucking Ackles. Great idea!”

“We keep rocking while they're knocking on our door,” Jensen sings through the rolled-down window of the SUV, “And you're screaming,”

“Give it to me baby, give it to me motherfucker!” Y/n sings back, huge smile on her face as she makes up her mind.

“Oh, look what you're doing, look what you've done, but in this jungle you can't run, ‘cause what I got for you, I promise it's a killer. You'll be banging on my chest, bang bang, gorilla,” the two sing to each other as the light turns, Y/n once again banging her chest to the song. It gets a laugh out of the man across the road from her before they continue, “Ooh, yeah, you and me baby making love like gorillas.”

“I bet you never ever felt so good, so good,” Y/n sings.

“I got your body trembling like it should, it should, you'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you,” Jensen sings.

“I bet I wouldn’t,” Y/n mutters.

“Oh, you with me, baby, making love like gorillas,” They sing together. Emma and I can only watch in shock and awe as they continue singing for several blocks.

“Ooh, yeah, you and me baby we'll be fuckin' like gorillas. Ooh, yeah, you and me baby making love like gorillas,” Y/n sings, trying to hold it together and not freak the fuck out.

As the song comes to an end, Clif turns the SUV down a side street and Y/n waves as the guys pull away.

“Did- did that really just happen?” she gapes at us.

“I think it did,” Emma replies, turning the car into the parking lot of our hotel.

“Dude, you just sang a song about fucking to Jensen Ackles!” I yell as we sit in stunned silence in the car.

“Oh my God,” she groans, sliding down into the seat and covering her face with her hands.

“It’s a little late to be embarrassed, now,” I laugh.

“No, it’s the perfect time to be embarrassed,” she replies. “I have a photo op with him tomorrow.”

“Maybe he won’t remember you,” Emma tries.

“Yeah, yeah, good idea. It’s dark, he’s not gonna remember the girl who sang to him,” Y/n nods, going with it excitedly while climbing out of the car and heading to the room.

 

“Get up, bitch,” I say, slapping Y/n on the ass to wake her up.

“Dude, how many times have I told you? Unless there’s double digits on the clock, don’t wake me up,” she groans, rolling over in the bed and pulling the blanket higher.

“I know, Y/n. I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m really not,” I shrug, running the brush through my hair.

“I’m gonna kill you,” she mumbles burying her face back in the pillow, “What time is it, anyway?”

“Uh,” I respond eloquently, “about 6:15. And unless you plan on going to the last day of con in your pajamas, I suggest you get up now.”

“I don’t know, dude, my pajamas might draw attention,” she replied throwing the blankets back and stumbling from the bed toward the bathroom.

I snorted a laugh while giving her a quick once over. “Yeah, you’ll definitely get Jensen’s attention in Batman undies,” I reply, starting on my make-up. 

“Damn right I will,” Y/n smirks, stopping in the doorway of the bathroom. “But after last night I’m thinking I need to blend in with the fangirls.”

“You are a fangirl, so that shouldn’t be so hard,” I chuckle.

As Y/n opens her mouth to reply, Emma pipes up from the other bed. “Can you two shut the fuck up?” she near growls, rolling over and lifting the pillow off her head to glare at us. “Some of us are still trying to sleep.”

Y/n and I share a look before both of us are running towards the bed and jumping on her with a fit of giggles and teasing her awake. 

After getting primped and ready for the last day of the festivities, the three of us headed back to the convention center and made our way to the coffee shop just inside.

“Ah, liquid life,” Y/n groans, taking a large gulp of her still steaming coffee. “Ow, ow, fuck! Hot!”

“It was still steaming,” Emma quips with an eyeroll, watching Y/n snag my iced coffee and take a sip.

“Hey, back off.” Pulling my coffee back from her prying hands, she shoots me her best puppy dog eyes.

“But I burned my tongue,” 

“Not gonna work,” I shake my head, checking my phone for the time. “You’re cute, but not Jared Padalecki cute. Your puppy eyes don’t work on me, but nice try.”

“Bitch,” Y/n mumbles, crossing her arms and pouting.

“Jerk,” I reply with a grin.

“Assbutts!” Emma calls out loudly and enthusiastically.

The three of us share a laugh and smile at the surrounding fangirls suppressing their own giggles before I grab my coffee and stand, “Better get going or we’ll be late for the J2 panel,” I say, noticing a few other bystanders checking their own watches and itineraries.

“God, what I’d give to have that man as breakfast in bed,” Y/n sighs.

“Dude,” I scoff, turning to look at her as we pass the line of people registering for the day that totally overheard her.

“What? I would sell my soul to Crowley for that shit,” she replies.

“You don’t have a soul,” I insisted bluntly, shaking my head.

“True,” she shrugged in agreement as we make our way to our seats.

Just as we settled into our seats in the second row, there’s a deep sigh next to me as Rob and Louden Swain walked on stage. 

“Look how cute he is,” Emma mutters to herself.

I turn to look at Y/n who is shaking her head and smiling. “You’re such a dork, dude.” 

“Good morning, everyone,” Rob says into the mic. The crowd screams in response. “They are in the house!” Another chorus of screams went up. “They’re in the building. And you know who else is in the building? The icing on this cake that is our weekend, the cherry on top, my good buddy and your host, Mr. Richard Speight Jr!”

The crowd screams again as the band starts playing.

“Hello, Sunday people! How many of you were in attendance last evening?” Rich asks, walking onto the stage. There is another loud chorus as several people throw their hands in the air. “Let’s make that a real blood curdling scream,” Rich responds, walking around the stage. “Again, how many of you were in the house?” The screams are louder than the previous ones as Y/n, Emma, and I join in. “Did you have fun?” he asks and the crowd goes crazy, yelling as loud as they could. “Alright, enough about Rob, let’s get to why you’re really here,” Rich says, walking across the stage to the center. “Why are they here, Robbie?”

“I don’t know, Rich,” Rob replies with a smile.

“Jensen!” a fan screams out.

“Jared!” another yells.

“I think it’s those two guys who play, like, brothers or something on that one show,” Rich says, winking at Rob.

“Oh, yeah, yeah. What are their names? Jason and John? Jarren and Justin?” Rob suggests.

“No, no, no, Robbie. Jaden and Jareth,” Rich corrects.

“That’s right,” Rob responds.

“You guys ready for Jaden and Jareth?” Rich asks the crowd. The room erupts into cheers and screams. “Alright, here they are,” Rich yells into the mic, “Jaden and Jareth.”

The band began to play ‘anyway you want it’ as Jared and Jensen walked on stage. The song begins to come to a close and the boys ready themselves for the jump, nailing it, as usual.

“Hey, guys,” Jared says when he finds his mic, watching as the band clears off the stage.

“Hey,” Jensen smiles out at the crowd.

“I love you, Jared,” a fan shouts from the back.

“I love you, whoever you are,” Jared responds, looking out into the crowd and winking at a lucky fangirl.

“How about the band, right?” Jensen asks, clapping for Louden Swain.

“I love you, Jensen,” a fan shouts out.

“Woah, woah, take it easy,” Jared jokes, letting the laughter subside before asking, “Anybody’s first time?” Several people shout out and he smiles, turning to see Jensen wearing a matching expression. “Alright, awesome. Welcome. We like to say it’s a wonderful, dysfunctional, and wonderfully dysfunctional family, so we’re happy to be a part of it, and happy that ya’ll are, too.”

“Hey, Jared, why don’t you tell us about your bocce skills last night,” Jensen asks. Jared shakes his head and clears his throat as he starts to laugh. “How much money did you lose?” Jensen inquires.

“In paying to get the Bocce ball court, or losing to you guys?” Jensen laughs, doubling over when Jared chuckles, “Go to hell.” Jared let the laughter subside before adding,“We really wanted to play Bocce last night, we ended up at Brit’s pub? Anybody been to Brit’s pub?” He and Jensen continue to tell the story about Brit’s pub before Jared turns to Jensen. “So, Jensen, why don’t you tell us about you serenading that girl in the car?” Jensen throws his head back and laughs as Y/n shrinks down in her seat.

“Alright,” Jensen chuckles, “we’re in the car on the way back to the hotel, right? Clif’s driving, Jared’s up front, and we’re stopped at a red light next to another car, and this girl is really into her song, not paying attention to anything around her,” Jensen sets the scene with hand movements and a smile. “So she’s singing along to ‘Gorilla’ by Bruno Mars, and as the next verse comes on, I just start singing out the window at her. ‘I got a fistful of your hair, but you don't look like you're scared,’ and she turns to look at whoever is singing it with her, and she’s got this dirty look on her face ready to tell me off,” Jensen giggles, “and you can see the moment she recognizes me, she goes from ready to yell at me to this wide eyed ‘oh shit’ look. She turns around to her friends and I keep singing, and I get to the part where it’s like, ‘We keep rocking while they're knocking on our door, And you're screaming,” Jensen sings to the crowd. “And this girl, I don’t know what was said with her friends, but the next thing I know she’s singing back to me, ‘Give it to me baby, Give it to me motherfucker!’. So for the rest of the song we sang back and forth to each other out of the car windows.”

“Oh, God, let the earth open up right now and swallow me whole,” Y/n mumbles, trying to shrink down in her seat more while Emma and I try to hold in our laughter.

“Until we had to turn off for the hotel. So, yeah, that was our night. Bocce and singing Bruno Mars with a girl in another car,” Jensen finishes with a smile and rub of the back of his neck.

Jared giggles thinking about it before switching tempo. “Okay, how about some questions? What’s up with my side?”

The woman steps up to the mic and begins to ask her question. “So, on the show we had a supernatural convention through the books, I was just wondering now that you guys are actually having a Supernatural convention, how you feel about it all now that it’s evolved to this?”

“Well, the conventions actually came before the TV show,” Jared begins. Jensen gives him a confused look as he continues, “I mean-” Jared starts, laughing at his slip up as Jensen looks around acting confused. “Figure that one out. It’s Supernatural,” Jared quips.

“Is this one of them riddles?” Jensen jeers.

“Shush,” Jared replies.

“I love you, Jared,” a fan near us calls.

“I Love you,” Jared replies.

“Don’t make him feel better,” Jensen says, holding his hand up. Jared finishes answering the question and thanks the woman, watching her as she returns to her seat. The boys go through several more questions, getting sidetracked and rambling between them, before Rob and the rest of Louden Swain come out to tell them it’s the last question.

“Well, shit,” Y/n mumbles, sitting up in her seat as the girl on stage asks her question.

“What?” I ask leaning forward to grab my bag.

“He remembers… and now I get to go to a photo op with him,” she groans, grabbing her messenger bag from under her seat.

“It was still dark and he had been drinking,” Emma suggests hopefully.

“Stop getting my hopes up that he won’t remember me,” Y/n whines heading out of the auditorium and for the escalator to take her up to the ops room.

 

Y/n’s P.O.V.  
I stood waiting in line for my Jensen op, and as I made my way closer, I pulled my phone from my pocket to open the group text we had going for the con.

Y/N: Shit, shit, shit. I can’t do this. Why did I think it was a good idea to do this op by myself?

Kirsten: Because you wanted to feel Jay pressed against you...

Y/n: Why did you guys let me sing to him?

Emma: There really wasn’t anything we could do. You would have done what you wanted anyway.

Y/N: I hate you both so much right now. 

I texted back as I stepped up to just outside the op room.

Kirsten: No you don’t. You love us.

Y/n: Shit, I gotta put my phone away. I’m going into the op room now. 

I sent the message before quickly sending another.

Y/n: Pray for me.

As I stepped into the room, my eyes immediately went to the man in front of the blue screen smiling and quickly chatting with the people there for photos. The next thing I noticed was the music blaring in the room was, naturally, Bruno Mars.

“Seriously?” I questioned, looking around the room as I sat my bag on the floor next to the table for bags. Chris was snapping pictures while different creation employees surveyed the room and pulled pictures off the printers. I was only three away from the front of the line when ‘Gorilla’ began to play. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me right now,” I mumbled. Looking around the room once again, I began to mouth the words. What can I say? I’m unable to help myself when it comes to Bruno. I stepped up once more and made the mistake of looking up, panicking internally at the sight of Jensen Fucking Ackles staring me down and smiling.

“Well, shit, Y/n. He remembers you,” I thought to myself as I took a moment to steel myself. It didn’t work, though. My heart was racing a mile a minute. I was about to take my photo with Jensen, and he knew exactly who I was. 

It was finally my turn in line and I was freaking the fuck out. “And you're screaming,” Jensen said, looking directly at me.

“Give it to me baby, give it to me motherfucker!” I sang while stepping into the photo area.

“I was wondering if I was gonna see you here,” Jensen smirked.

“I was considering running,” I replied honestly, so beyond morbidly embarrassed by the fact that I’d sung a song about fucking to him not a full 24 hours ago.

“What? Why?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“Cause I was embarrassed,” I winced.

“I was hoping to see you,” 

“Really? Why?” 

“So I could get to know the girl who sang to me,” he replied happily, the gleam in his eye making everything feel a little easier.

“I was just singing the song when you came along and interrupted me,” I replied with a smirk.

“So, wanna get dinner or something?” Jensen asked, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

“Uhh,” I said, looking at him like he was crazy. “Y-yeah.”

“Awesome!” he replied, stepping forward to hug me for the picture.

“Awesome,” I muttered, very, very eloquently, stepping away from him once the picture was taken and walking toward the door. I looked back once I was at the table to grab my bag and my heart about burst when I noticed he was still watching me. My cheeks grew warm as I scurried out the door and to find my friends.

I was just pulling my phone from my pocket to text them when I was stopped by Clif. “Excuse me, miss, Jensen wanted to know if he could get your number for dinner,” he asked with a kind smile.

“Oh, shit, yeah,” I replied, pulling my bag around and digging through it for a pen and paper. I quickly scribbled down my name and number, handing it to Clif before practically running away.

 

I made it back to the coffee shop to meet up with Kirsten and Emma, sitting across from them and breathing out, “Holy fucking shit.”

“What?” They asked together.

“So, uh, yeah, Jensen remembered me,” I sigh, gauging their reactions.

“Yeah, and?” Kirsten inquired, not giving me any clue.

“H-He asked for my number,” I replied, still in shock.

“What!?!” The two girls screamed.

“Shhh. Jesus, alert the entire female population why don’t you?” I scolded, looking around to notice people staring at us.

“Yeah, I got up to the op room and they were playing Bruno Mars, naturally,” I said with an eyeroll. “So I’m like, alright, this is weird, then I get to the front and Gorilla starts playing, so I’m freaking the fuck out, and you guys know I can’t help myself, so I start mouthing the words and looking around the room, and I look up and that sexy mother fucker is watching me and smiling that stupid, perfect smile. So I’m waiting for my photo and just as it’s my turn the same fucking part comes on, the ‘Give it to me baby’ part, so he says the part before that to me and I’m like, well, shit, so I say the rest back.”

As I was finishing my story I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to see a text from an unknown number.

“Hey, Y/n, it’s Jensen. After the con tonight do you want to go out for drinks or something?”

“Holy shit,” I whispered.

“What?” The girls asked.

“He texted me,” I replied, showing them my phone.

“Holy shit,” Kirsten responded, taking my phone from me to read the message. Kirsten quickly texted him back before I could.

“Drinks sound great! Where did you have in mind?”

“Brit’s pub okay? Around 9?” He asked.

“Brit’s pub is perfect. See you at 9.” She messaged him back

 

“I can’t do this,” I said, sitting on the bed in our hotel room.

“Y/n, I swear to Chuck if you don’t go out with that man I will never speak to you again,” Emma warned as she wrapped another chunk of my hair around her curling iron, glaring at me in the mirror as she helped me get ready.

“But, guys, this is Jensen Ackles,” I replied. “Super hot, super famous, super kind, fucking Supernatural actor Jensen Ackles. I’m just a small-town girl from nowhere.”

“Y/n, you are awesome and beautiful and Jensen would be fucking lucky to have you,” Kirsten snapped, putting a few squares of toilet paper in front of my mouth, ordering me to blot my lipstick.

“What do I even talk to him about?” I question.

“He’s just a regular guy, Y/n. Talk to him like you would someone you were meeting for the first time. Just be your usual, charming self,” Kirsten encourages.

 

Kirsten, Emma, and I make our way to Brit’s pub around 8:45 and the two girls push their way inside, leaving me standing on the sidewalk alone and freaking out.

“You look great,” Jensen says, stepping up beside me.

“Jesus, you scared me,” I gasp, turning to face the man.

“Sorry,” he chuckles, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck. “Ready?” he asks, gesturing to go in the bar.

“Yeah,” I nod, stepping toward the door. Jensen hurries forward and opens the door for me, smiling and following me in after I thank him and step into the crowded bar.

Jensen steps in behind me and places his hand on the small of my back before leading me to a table in the corner. “What can I get you to drink?” he asks as I take my seat.

“I’ll have a pineapple upside down cake,” I reply with a smile. If I'm going to be myself around this amazing guy I’m gonna need the courage the vodka provides.

“Alright, I’ll be right back,” he says, lips curling up just a little before he turns and strides toward the bar.

As I wait for Jensen to return, I look around the bar and spot Kirsten and Emma frantically waving at me, faces painted with almost manically happy smiles. I managed a small wave in their direction just before Jensen returned to the table, a beer in one hand and a drink with a little umbrella in the other.

“A pineapple upside down cake for the gorgeous lady,” he winks, effectively killing me as he sets my drink down in front of me before taking his seat . “So, Y/n, you’re obviously a fan of the show... who’s your favorite?”

“Well, in the beginning I was indecisive, but I’m rather fond of the oldest Winchester,” I reply.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, John’s pretty hot,” I teased. 

“Oh, man,” Jensen gasp, clutching his chest in fake pain, “low blow, Y/n.” he jokes with a hint of a pout.

“But honestly, I’m a Dean girl.”

“He’s clearly the better looking Winchester,” Jensen nods.

“Obviously,” I agree smiling at the man across from me. “Although I do like a guy who can work the scruffy look. I’m definitely a fan of the hiatus beards,” you smile coyly, blushing in spite of yourself at the proud look that sweeps over Jensen’s face.

The night flies by as you get to know each other, the conversation flowing like the drinks, and jokes coming so naturally. It felt like you’d known him for years. I tell Jensen all about myself; where I grew up, my family, how I found Supernatural, and my life now. Jensen listened intently the entire time and was a complete gentleman throughout the entire date. Kirsten and Emma left around 1, waving to me as they left and sending me a text to let me know.

“As much as I don’t want this date to end, the bar is closing,” Jensen sighs around last call, looking at you with the remnants of laughter on his lips and a look in his eyes that says he’s being honest and wants to stay here with you as long as he can.

“Yeah, we should probably head out,” I reluctantly agree, standing from my seat and waiting for him.

“Can I walk you back to your hotel?” 

He’s standing there in front of me with hope shining in his eyes, waiting for me to make his night. I say,“I’d like that,” and he lights up.

Jensen and I begin the trek back to the hotel, the night quiet and calm as we walk step for step, just a block passing before he gently laces his fingers with mine. I look down at our entwined hands, my heart welling and head rushing at the contact before looking back up at him. He’s already watching me and I can feel myself blush, silently praying it’s dark enough that he doesn’t notice. He does, but doesn’t say anything; just smiles and does his best not to stare.

We talk about Jensen’s family and friends on the walk back; he’s being totally honest and has his guard down. It’s refreshing and I’m wrapped up in every word falling from his mouth as we walk, slow, steps matched up and hands still together. We both take our time, and when we’re finally standing outside of the hotel, Jensen stops and turns to face me.

He scans my face and searches for a word to describe just how great the date was before giving up and settling for, “I had an amazing time tonight.”

“I did, too.” 

“Would it be alright if I called you when I’m not busy?” he asks.

“I’d like that,” I respond as he pushes a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

His voice is just a whisper as he leans in ever-so-slightly closer. “Can I kiss you?” 

“I was hoping you would,” I admit, blushing and taking a step toward him.

Jensen smiles before leaning in and gently pressing his lips to mine.

“Give it to me, baby. Give it to me Motherfucker,” I mumble against his lips, the two of us smiling as he wraps his arms around me and deepens our perfect first kiss.


End file.
